Only Five
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Five songs. Five moments. Akusora.


**_Summary:_**_ Five songs. Five moments.  
_

**Author's Note: **Take note that the songs came on in _exactly _that order. I swear on my love for yaoi, all the yaoi on my computer, and all the yaoi I have _ever _read. So yeah, I'm serious.

You should try this, it was really fun trying to get what needed to be said in that short amount of time. I was freaking out before I started, but once the first song came on, I knew what to do and it was **_great_**. I think doing things in a spur of a moment type of thing really helps me get it all out. Now I wish I was able to write my other stories as easily as I was able to write this.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**xxx**

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

* * *

**1. Wannabe by Spice Girls**

Sora walked to school with Roxas by his side. They were discussing his plans for his and Axel's date that night. Things could go either way, but it wasn't a simple date. Not just Axel and Sora. It was Axel, his friend Riku, and Sora and Roxas.

The deal was that they could date only if they could get along with each other's friends. If they were not able to do that, they wouldn't be able to continue dating, for fear of losing their best friends in the process.

"If he wants to be with me, then he has to be friends with you. Kay, Roxy?" Sora said, adjusting his backpack as they turned onto the school grounds.

"But…what if he doesn't like me…would you stop seeing him?" Roxas asked, his voice guilty.

"Yes. If he doesn't like you, I don't like him." Sora said simply, not really caring.

**2. Giving In by Adema**

Those fingers brushed against Sora's sensitive skin for the last time, he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his red-headed ex away and got off the bed, knowing if he didn't go now, he wouldn't be able to leave afterwards.

"Sora." Axel purred, grabbing the brunette's hand.

"No…Axel, we can't. Not again." Sora didn't struggle as Axel brought him back down onto the bed; they rolled over so the taller one was on top. Sora felt Axel rub against him, fueling both of their arousals. His blue eyes filled with tears as he realized that he wanted this, no matter how wrong it was, no matter how much it hurt his family.

"Yes we can. And we will. Now give up, Sora. You're body wants this." Axel stripped them of their clothing and let his lips linger on Sora's skin in many places to get those sounds of pleasure from the teen.

"But…it's not right." Sora said, giving into the feelings that he was receiving.

"Who says?" Axel scratched his sides lightly.

"My friends. My family. The government. Society. _Everyone_." Sora just about sobbed.

**3. Lollipop by Framing Hanley **_[Also by Lil Wayne, but I like Framing Hanley's version better.]_

"_'She said he's so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper.'" _Sora whispered into his boyfriend's ear as they lightly grind to the beat of the song. His boyfriend moaned and gripped those delicious hips just a little bit tighter.

They were alone in their bedroom and lights were off, all but for that one candle that was by the stereo. Other than the music, only the redhead's rough breathing could be heard. Somehow, Sora was managing to stay quiet as he smoothly slid down his boyfriend's body.

_"'Get on your knees.'" _Echoed through the room, as Sora opened the other's pants and brought out his erection.

_"'Call me so I can get it juicy for ya.'"_ Sora whispered against the heated length.

**4. Figured You Out by Nickleback**

Sora was bent on all fours as Axel thrust in and out of him, making it so they both were grunting with each movement. The floor was rough on Sora's knees, and gave him nothing to grasp in an attempt to stay quiet.

Axel rocked back and forth, moving his hips roughly into Sora's; making a harsh slapping sound echo through the night while everyone else slept on. He bent over slightly, pressing his chest flush against Sora's and wrapped a hand around the brunette's torso, reaching for the hard-on that rest between those soft legs.

The flesh was warm and seeping with pre-come as he pulled on it. Sora cried out once, before coming.

**5. I'd Rather by Three 6 Mafia**

"Y'know, Ax…" Sora said against his lover's chest. He got an 'hmm' in reply from the redhead. "I _love _sex…but…"

Axel sat up, intrigued on where his little lover was going with that sentence. "'_But…_'?"

"I'd rather get some head." Sora said seriously, looking into his bright green eyes.

"Really?" Sora nodded and smirked as Axel let a feral grin take over his features. "Alright, then." Axel laid Sora down on the bed, leaning over on his knees to grasp the brunette's hardening length. He stroked it before bringing his lips down over the crown, taking note of the soft cry that Sora let out. His started with a slow bob, going down slowly, and coming back up even slower, scraping his teeth against the underside of it and smirked as Sora cried once more.

"Fuck…" The other muttered as Axel continued to go down on him. "Axel…" Sora continued to moan, feeling the pleasure intensify as his boyfriend's eyes bore into his.


End file.
